To be the best Pokemon master
by awesomeness-rocks
Summary: A young kid starts out on his pokemon journey. But his life as a trainer will be easy with Rivals,Legendaries, and team Rocket. First ever story. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Need more ocs.


Tomorrow was the day I will get my first Pokemon I thought as I watch the end of the Pokemon league it went down to a Blaziken and Typhlosion it was an epic battle but the Blaziken pulled off a brave bird to win it. Bulbsaur, Charmander, or Squirtle I thought. Bulbasaur was great for beginners and had rounded stats. Charmander was hard to train but had stunning attack and speed stats but squirtle has strong defense stats. Next thing I know, "Colton get up"my mom yells

so I glance at clock and it was 7:55 mom "got to go" I yell as I pulled on my clothes as I left the house.

I saw my rival Nathan "what Pokemon did you get" I asked trying to see what Pokemon he got so I could have a type advantage

"the best one" he said shot back.

"Professor Oak do you have any Pokemon left?" I asked as I stood tired in front of the lab

"yes one" he answered

"what is it"

"Charmander"

"okay I will take it on my journey to become the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time" I said taking the Pokeball.

"Also I have some more things for you here are some Pokeballs and also by new and probably best invention the Pokedex I want you to journey around the world and record every pokemon's information into it. This one is called Dexter."

Just as I walked out of the lab Nathan walk out and said "finally you got out lets have a battle." "Ok!" I yelled back as I took off to the pokemon arena.

This battle will be between Colton and Nathan, begin "Charmander/Bulbasaur lets battle."

The Pokemon took the field. "Ladies go first I said to my rival" he shot me a hateful glance and told Bulbasaur to "use razor leaf".

A ton of tiny leafs where sent at Charmander. "Dodge" I cried desperately Charmander rolled to on side

"quick use ember." I countered Charmander shot a small ball of flames at Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was pushed back almost to the wall now "end this quick attack, Charmander."

Charmander begin to run at high speeds at Bulbasaur with blazing, white light trailing him. "Trip him with vine whip."

Vines shot out of Bulbasaur back and grabbed on to Charmander leg making him fall. "End this razor leaf"

more sharp leafs shot at Charmander. "Hurry up and use ember".

The ball of fire lit the leafs on fire and they fell on Bulbasaur. It was clear Bulbasaur fainted, "H-how could this happen?" Nathan groaned

"I know, you must have won because you had a type advantage."

"I will catch strong water type to destroy Charmander"

. "Okay but I will still beat you" I countered.

As I started walked down rout 1. I saw a trainer beating (physical) his pokemon up with a Seviper. Once I got closer I saw that he was yelling and beating a Riolu his Pokemon. I walked up and asked "why are this poor Pokemon up."

He yelled back "this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon lost to a first day trainer and I have have had him for 2 weeks and it is none of your business at all so shut up and leave."

"That is no excuse to attack this Pokemon" I yelled.

"So little big you will stop me I bet you anything that I could beat you."

"Okay" I yelled to him

"you let Riolu into the wild if I beat you,"

"If I beat you I want to leave me alone and give all your money not the pitiful 1/4 that I get most of the time" he yelled back.

"Deal?" I asked

"deal" he said back.

This battle will be for a Pokemon's freedom so I will not loss I thought. "Were should we battle?" I asked.

"Here" he said.

"But first what is your name I asked mine is Colton Iron"

"It is Raven Silverline but lets just hurry up and lets just hurry up and battle because I want my money" he yelled hatefuly.

"Charmander/Seviper battle stance."

**disclamer: I do not own pokemon or anything else **

**Fill in this form to make a oc Name:**

**Appearance: **

**Travling cloths: **

**Pokemon: **inclued personality,gendar, moves, combo moves (if any), Specil marking (if any).

**Storage Pokémon: **

**Goals:**

**Trainer/Contest: Hometown: **

**Personality: **

**Any Background Story: **

**Accomplishments: **

**Where do you want them to appear: **

**Wanted role:**

**Gendar:**


End file.
